


Lost In Translation

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Winging It [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lost in Translation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Ryder and Vetra navigate a minor hiccup with their translators (with sexy results).





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feel free to follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr.

“You want to _what?”_

“I said…” Ryder kisses down along Vetra’s flat stomach, making sure to put the heat of her mouth to good use on the turian’s plates and leave a few juicy lipgloss prints behind for both of them to admire. “I want to—”

“I heard you the first time,” Vetra says, shaking her head. As Ryder’s eyes flick up, she finally registers the disbelief on her lover’s face. “Why in the galaxy would you want to devour my pelt?”

Ryder blinks, her stomach sinking through the soles of her feet. Only their second time in the sack, and she’s already fucking things up. _This is what I get for trying out a little dirty talk in the bedroom. Damn it, Sara, can’t you get anything right?_

Before she can conjure up some kind of response, Vetra starts laughing. “Is this something humans do? Joke about eating each other’s flesh? Is it a metaphor?”

“No! I mean, well, yes… there’s a saying that goes: “You’re just so cute I could eat you up,” but that’s beside the point.”

Vetra gives a little sigh, reaching down to tuck away a strand of Ryder’s curly black hair. “No offense, Ryder, but I find your species’ cannibalistic tendencies kind of a turn off. Reminds me of those psychos on Kadara.”

“No!” Ryder protests. This isn’t going how she had hoped at all. She sits back on her heels, covering her hot face with her hands. “Ugh, this is going all wrong. What I meant was, I want to…” She stops herself before repeating the exact same phrase. If ‘eat your pussy’ doesn’t translate properly, she needs to come up with something else.

Eventually, she decides to show rather than tell. “I want to use my mouth,” she explains, peeling one hand away from her face and running it up along Vetra’s thigh. “Here.” She cups between the turian’s legs, surprised and a little relieved to find that her lover’s protective plates are still spread open and her wetness is still there. _Maybe the mood isn’t totally ruined yet…_

 _“_ Oh? _Oh!”_ Vetra’s mandibles vibrate with understanding. Her beak opens a little wider, showing her pointed teeth in the turian version of a smirk. “I get it now. _That_ sounds like a lot more fun than being devoured.”

Ryder chuckles, breathing a little easier. Her confidence is returning, and she wonders why she was even nervous to begin with. Vetra isn’t the judgmental type. She’s funny, and charming, and most of all, she’s kind. Vetra’s the type to laugh with, not at. Maybe it comes from being an older sister.

“So… can I?” She gives Vetra a gentle stroke, testing the turian’s slippery heat, enjoying the way Vetra’s dark plum folds spread for her fingers, almost as if they’re inviting her inside. Her plates are all the way open, leaving her soft parts completely exposed.

“You absolutely can.” Vetra’s talons slide through Ryder’s hair, inviting her to lean back in. Ryder does so eagerly, ducking beneath the turian’s calves and getting her shoulders comfortable under the legspurs. Up close, she can smell Vetra as well as see her, and though the scent isn’t as strong as her own, it’s enough to fill her nose—and make her mouth water.

Tentatively, she swipes her tongue along Vetra’s slit, moaning as the taste spreads through her mouth. She’s done this once before, after the disastrous steak dinner and the much more enjoyable tumble afterward, but it’s still new to her. Interspecies sex comes with a learning curve (as well as some trusty antibiotics), and Vetra isn’t set up quite the same as a human woman.

Not that it matters. Vetra groans and tilts her narrow pelvis up, offering herself at an even more insistent angle. Fresh wetness slips out to coat Ryder’s lips and chin, but it only encourages her. Saying a prayer for her lipgloss, which is definitely going to smudge, she forms a seal around Vetra’s innermost lips with her mouth and thrusts her tongue past the tight ring of muscle at the turian’s entrance.

Vetra gasps and pulls harder at her hair, although not quite hard enough to hurt. Ryder can feel a shudder pass through the turian’s body, and she takes that as a sign that she’s doing something right. She slips her tongue as deep as she can, pushing past the ache in her jaw until she feels the swollen bundle inside that Vetra has taught her how to touch. As soon as she prods it, Vetra bucks, nearly causing her to lose her position.

“Sorry,” Vetra says, sounding a little embarrassed herself. “Don’t know my own strength.”

Ryder pulls back an inch, not bothering to wipe her dripping cheeks. “Don’t worry about it.” She dives back in, pushing even deeper, curling her tongue into the puffy spot as hard as she can. Vetra’s walls begin to clench and flutter, and Ryder searches for something to do with her hands, running them up and down Vetra’s incredibly long legs before eventually bringing them to the turian’s hips for a better hold.

This, she thinks, is probably what heaven is like. Sure, sex with Vetra has had some embarrassing moments, a few missteps… _I can’t believe I said I wanted to literally devour her._ But that doesn’t matter. All that matters is Vetra’s wetness spilling into her mouth, Vetra’s low, purring sort of groans, and Vetra’s talons raking so appreciatively through her hair.

 _“More,_ Ryder,” Vetra says from above her, mostly demanding, but also with a hint of a plea. “I need more…”

Guessing that she needs more pressure, Ryder slides one of her fingers past Vetra’s entrance. Although it’s a tight fit, especially with her tongue still buried inside, lapping and swirling against Vetra’s front wall, she manages to make it work. The fact that Vetra is absolutely dripping helps, and her finger can reach a lot further than her tongue. She thrusts with both, trying to keep up the pressure, although her eyes water a little at the effort.

It’s all worth it when Vetra screams and arches away from the bed. “Ryder!”

Ryder pulls back just a little bit, folding her tongue into a channel to catch the burst of warmth that floods her mouth. Vetra’s core is throbbing, and Ryder continues curling her finger against Vetra’s swollen clit, more than happy to reap her well-earned reward. This moment, these delicious noises, this rush of warmth is all for her. She can’t help but feel proud of herself as Vetra grinds against the lower half of her face, pumping her hips in unsteady jerks as she rides through the ripples of her release.

By the time Vetra finally lets her go, Ryder has to draw in a huge gasp of air to fill her burning lungs. She laughs, and Vetra laughs too, her head flopping back against the pillows.

“If this is being devoured, I’ll have to let you cannibalize me more often,” Vetra says. She pats the space next to her, opening her arm in invitation. “Get up here, Pathfinder. I want to kiss you.”

Ryder’s brows raise. “Kiss me? Um, I’m kind of a mess.”

It’s true. Her face and chin are covered in Vetra’s slickness.

Vetra narrows her eyes slyly. “I know. That’s why I want to kiss you.”

Ryder can’t really argue with that.


End file.
